The Cursed Doppelganger & That Damn Tengu
by CeruleanKiss
Summary: Kurama kisses a girl who he thinks is Nanami. Said girl, he notices, is cursed and also knows all about demons, despite the fact she is human. This girl, after meeting Kurama, finding a friend in Nanami, and pissing off Tomoe a lot of the time, starts to relax a bit more into an easy but strange life. And when the tengu offers to help get rid of her curse, she's more than eager...
1. Nanami? No, Not Nanami

**A/N: God, I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE Kamisama Hajimemashita... too bad I (DISCLAIMER) Don't own it. :'(**

**I just so happen to own, though, the write to be on fanfiction, writing away little fics to make me and other's experience the gift of JOY! cuz I'm sorta hoping you'll gain as much joy reading my stories as I do writing them.**

**oh and quick note: The 'doppelganger' in this story is NOT Yukiji. She's an OC I own and made up. Sorry if there is confusion there. :/**

**Alright, here is... THEE OPENING CHAPTER! CUE THE DRAMATIC MUSIC!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Nanami? No, Not Nanami**

*Sigh*

"..."

*SIGH*

"What is it, Kurama?"

"Oh, Nanami, I just-"

"Don't listen to that damn tengu, Nanami. He's not good company."

Kurama glared at the silver-haired boy.

"I am _perfect _company. I'm rich, I'm famous, I'm hot, I'm-"

"Arrogant." Nanami chided.

"Going to be turned into an ostrich once again, if you don't shut up." Tomoe added.

Kurama immediately went silent, standing up straight after he'd been leaning against the wall beside Nanami's desk for some time. His eyes narrowed when the fox familiar chuckled at him, and then the fox went back to watching Nanami eat. Kurama eyed the demon for a moment, and then his eyes settled on the girl as well.

Suddenly, the brunette slammed her chopsticks down and turned around in her seat, looking... angry?

"Could you two STOP staring at me like that?! It's like I can sense your eyes on me, and it's giving me a creepy feeling."

Tomoe looked amused, and then his gaze turned on the rock star who had leaned back against the wall once again.

"Leave, crow."

"I can watch her if you can, fox."

"UGH!"

Suddenly, the girl stood up, leaving her unfinished lunch behind as she exited the room, saying something about the bathroom and 'needing a break from you two idiots'.

Kurama just shrugged, and suddenly there was a something blocking the path in front of him. The fox.

"You need to stop." Tomoe said, his amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kurama scoffed. "Stop what?"

"Stop pursuing Nanami. She isn't interested in you, and I'm never going to allow you to have her."

"How am I posing any threat to you or her?"

It was Tomoe's turn to scoff.

"You want to _eat_ her _heart_! That very much so threatens my master, which means it also is a threat to me."

"Maybe I want to protect it, not eat it."

"Hmf. Yeah right. And besides, that isn't your job, it's mine."

"Fine. I have all the girls I could want anyway. And who do you have? A whiny, flat-chested, over-sensitive, foolish little-"

*SMACK!*

Some of the people in class looked up, but Kurama had already straightened up and was smiling like nothing had happened. Nobody noticed the blooming hand-print mark that was reddening on his cheek.

Tomoe's eyes were just slits, his voice was a growl. "Don't. Insult. My master."

"Jeez, ya stupid fox." Kurama said, sliding elegantly past Tomoe and walking towards the door with ease. "Over-protective much?"

Tomoe just grunted and followed after Kurama, turning towards the bathrooms down the hall while the tengu turned and walked the other way, headed towards the stairs that led up to the roof.

He needed some air and time to himself.

* * *

The girl was a mess.

After her class, her terrible, awful class, as soon as lunch came, she was OUT OF THERE.

She didn't know why people were so... so...

No. It wasn't people. It was her.

Because she knew things that they didn't, because she had obtained a secret knowledge that no regular human being should have ever obtained, she was different from them all.

Shy, until you met her. And then she simply couldn't stop talking- and rudely, at that.

She was shy because, for one thing, she didn't care to talk with people unless they wanted it. If people want to communicate with you and get to know you, they'll come to you, right? And for another thing... she knew she was unable to make friends, so why put forth the effort, correct?

Those who did come to her... who tried to talk with her... well she was a bit too... how do you say... um, open? Blunt?

"Your nose is too big."

"I don't care for your cooking, much."

"Your eye sight must be terrible."

Yes. She was straight-forward in a sinister way. She couldn't help it, she was cursed as a kid to be this way. No, seriously- with a literal, hard-core curse. Really. She had no choice but to just let the words flow right out of her mouth, whatever she thought, whatever thoughts they were, good or bad, she somehow couldn't hold them in.

Not having a bluntness filter sucked. Why? Because blunt = mean and mean = no friends.

And so the girl was eating lunch alone, on the roof. Jeez, jeez... it sucked!

* * *

When Kurama finally reached the roof, he breathed in the spring air with much pleasure.

"Ahhh..." He sighed, walking forward and easily leaning against the railing at the edge, closing his eyes to think to himself.

He liked Nanami.

_No. No you don't, it's just a little 'crush'._

But he liked her as a friend.

_That is true. _

But sometimes he wanted more from her. Because she was different.

_Different isn't always good._

He was different.

_In a good way!_

"Ugh..." He opened his eyes, and suddenly, he sensed someone watching him.

Turning around, he saw a thin girl, with long brunette hair, big, creamy brown eyes, and dressed up in the skirt-and-tie combo that was the school's uniform. Her pale hand was on the door knob of the door that lead back inside, her face turned to look back at him, sneaking a glance over her shoulder.

_Nanami._

But since when did she follow him up here? And why was she trying to leave? Had she come up to maybe talk to him, and then changed her mind?

He watched as her small, pink mouth opened to say something, and then suddenly, he just had this urge. He couldn't help himself, he'd wanted to do it for a _very _long time now, and he always thought he just might, just to see her reaction, just to see what would happen, but then that stupid fox would be there, like he knew exactly what Kurama was thinking at that moment. BUT-

Looking around now, there was no sign of the fox. Kurama couldn't even sense his presence anywhere_ near_ the roof. And that meant he had time to...

Leaping forward as her hand started to turn the knob of the door, he grabbed that hand, pulled the girl around, brought her close to his chest and firmly kissed her, so swiftly she hadn't even made a sound, as she didn't have the time to react.

* * *

When the guy pulled away from her, after their not-too-unpleasant kiss, (actually, she really enjoyed it despite the fact she had hardly kissed back) he was smiling as if he had won the lottery. And then, for a moment, his smile faded as his eyes reopened and stared at her, long and hard.

As he stared at her, she took all of him in. And almost laughed.

Her older sister had posters of this guy hanging in her room! How did SHE, herself, end up KISSING HIM?!

His hair was nice, a strange maroon color, with fancy, sweeping bangs to frame his handsome face. His eyes were black and mysterious, coated lightly with makeup that was both Gothic and cool at the same time. A few bands meant to be stylish chokers encircled his neck, a necklace with a black string leading to a silver wing charm at the end hung down into his slightly unbuttoned uniform shirt. Also seen beneath the white of the shirt was another shirt, one that looked like it was made of silkier fabric, and it was a nice dark purple color. But the sleeves of it must be black, because when she looked at his arms, beneath the folded-up sleeves of the white button-up where silky black sleeves, long and reaching a bit past his wrists, with chained and metal bracelets hanging over the black fabric. Also, his skin was creamy and beautifully pale-ish and his complexion perfect- as an Idol's should be.

"How did_ I_ get bestowed the mere_ honor_ of lip wrestling with the great 'Fallen Angel from Hell'?" That was all she could say. And she was _so _glad, too. She had no blunt remarks even lingering on the tip of her tongue. Just the smirking comment of sarcasm she just _had _to make because she was too shocked to offer a real reply.

Wait... this was AMAZING! The first person she hadn't insulted today... er, in a long while, actually... because he was so perfect looking, she couldn't find anything to comment on! Thank Kami there was nothing wrong with this guy.

But then he had to go and open his mouth, ruining such a nice moment of relief for her.

"You're not Nanami." He said, blinking and taking a quiet step back. And then, he seemed to collect himself. "And why the sarcasm? It _is_ an honor." He smirked suddenly. "And _I'd_ _hardly_ call _that_ a 'wrestling of lips'."

He sounded so proud, so arrogant, so unbelievably... selfish, self-indulged. And her curse ate it up like wood to a fire. She couldn't help the words that were coming, even though she didn't want to insult someone her sister idolized.

"You're in the need for a serious attitude adjustment." She said bluntly, pointing at him with a finger. "And yeah, I'm not Nanami, I don't even know a Nanami."

He looked taken aback, giving her a stare like 'why aren't you marveling over my hotness?' and that only fueled the fire in her.

"What? Surprised I'm not bowing for you? You know, I would. But I don't like your shoes much either, so I wouldn't want to have to stare at them." She said truthfully, noting that his shoes were a little too pointy for her liking as she glanced down at them.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Thank Kami, she didn't want to blow up at him again...

"By the way," She sighed desperately. This was the point in the conversation where she introduced herself so that he could know who it was exactly to hate. "My name's Hizuru. So, yeah, bye."

* * *

Kurama was both shocked and amazed, and confused. Shocked because he had not expected her, especially after he had _kissed _her, to accuse him like that. Amazed because she had the guts to do it. And confused because he'd never seen this girl before, and she looked so much like Nanami, except with subtle differences like her bangs were parted and styled a different way, plus her hair was more of a darker brunette color compared to Nanami's now that he actually payed close attention, her skin was a slightly more pinkish shade of pale, and her eyes...

Her eyes were the same hue of lovely brown as the land god's, and just as big and doe-like, but behind the hue, somewhere inside the iris hid dark colors of shiny-gold that you couldn't really see unless you had the eyes of a demon (and he did). The marks in her eye that showed that she was cursed.

Cursed... curses... he himself had never really met anyone with a curse. Unless the curse that bound Tomoe and Mizuki to Nanami counted... wait, was that a curse? It was a contract. He guessed that counted.

But anyway, besides the fact he hadn't really witnessed any curses first-hand, he was still taught a lot about them. Like, how to expel them from the body, for example. Just an example.

He hadn't realized, being caught up in his thoughts, that she had turned her back on him now, and was already rushing down the stairs as the door was closing behind her. But wait, he wanted to play!

Quicker than most, he shot through the door and captured her arm in his hand right as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She turned her head to face him, confusion and the faded glow of the curse markings evident in her eyes.

"What?"

"'What' is your name?" He asked, smiling down at her but not releasing his grasp on her.

"I just told you it, and can you let go please?" She shook her head, her long locks of chocolate shaking with it as she tried to yank her arm free of him. It wasn't really working.

"Well, I was lost in thought because of your distracting beauty. Can you tell it to me again?"

She looked up at him with one last jerk of her arm, before stopping her actions to stare at him with widened eyes.

"Wh-what? You're weird..."

But he caught the slightest, tiniest blush on her face and just smiled more.

"Weird? But that's funny- I think you're weird too."

"Good. That's so great. I really appreciate it-" The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "But since lunch is over, I have to get to class now, sooo..." She jerked for her arm again, but he only pulled her close and leaned down to her level.

"Weird, because of the curse you carry with you." He whispered into her ear, grinning when she froze up.

"You know?!"

He leaned back casually, now letting go of her. But she just stood there to stare at him, her eyebrows raised in shocked, donning apprehension.

The next words that she spoke made his eyebrows shoot up as well, though.

"Oh... OH. You're a tengu, heh?"

* * *

The look he was giving her now was funny to watch- his shocked face was probably something not most people got to see because of his cool, 'I've got everything under control and can handle anything' demeanor.

She hadn't noticed his demonic aura right away because of the left over feel from the kiss, the way her curse had taken over and she had to flee, and just the overall fact that there was so much of him to take in, she had somehow missed it at first glance.

But now that she focused, she could sense it. Feel it all about him and around him- and she knew he was a crow, too- sure, the necklace he wore with the winged charm on it held a clue, but that could also stand for his Idol image of the 'Fallen Angel'. No, she knew it because she was just... gifted like that. Every demon, any supernatural being that she saw, well first of all it was just remarkable that she could see them clearly unlike other humans, but also, she could identify them for who they were. She didn't know why. But anyway, she was cursed because of this little gift of hers. (It was a long story)

As she had said before, it sucked. But it was also kind of cool, she supposed. But it still sucked to be cursed.

Suddenly, a silky but angered voice caught her and the young demon standing before her's attention.

"NANAMI! Get away from the damn crow, I told you already!"

For a moment, all Hizuru could do was stand and be stunned by the other beautiful boy coming at her. His hair was silver, his eyes purple. His face was perfection. His ivory skin seemed to glow with the balance of youth and strength.

Wait. A minute. Since when had their school been inhabited by so many attractive yokai?!

"Yo, kitsune. That isn't Nanami." The tengu said beside her, as the other stopped right in front of them.

"Wait, kitsune?" She took a closer look at him. Oh, just like the Idol was concealing his wings, this boy was concealing his ears and tail with magic as well. "Oh, so you're a fox demon. I knew you were a demon already, but a kitsune? That's interesting."

"Hey, crows are interesting." Kurama added as the other boy stared confusedly at her.

"You aren't Nanami."

She threw up her hands. Unbelievable! Who was 'Nanami'?

"No! Hi-zu-ru. Say it with me boys, it isn't hard."

"Hizuru?"

"Very good!" She reached up and patted his silver-haired head. Damn, soft hair. "Next time, I'll bring a treat for you."

He gave her a feral look. Maybe she shouldn't pat his head like that.

She tried to stalk her way out of there, get to class maybe before the teacher wrote her down as tardy, but she hit a wall in front of her. No, not a wall. A chest. The chest of a certain Idol that all girls love, except her, because she wasn't one to obsess over, well, anything.

Except Miso soup. She couldn't get enough of miso soup. It was so _delicious_- OH! And steamed buns. Steamed buns with a pork filling... _YUM_~ wait, who was pulling on her arm?

"Hey, stop that, lemme go to class!" She said to the attractive tengu who was yanking on her sleeve annoyingly.

"You still haven't said your name."

"Yes she has, idiot." The other boy stated.

"_Full _name."

"I'll tell you but then you have to stop bugging me." She told them both, though the fox looked a tad uninterested. "Hey- do you even want to know?"

His amethyst eyes found hers, and for a moment they softened before he shook his head and his serious, intense gaze from before was back. He must have been thinking about that Nanami chick for a second. Did she really look that much like someone else? She'd never thought she could have her own doppelganger.

"I don't care to know your name. I'm just curious as to why you know about demons. Nanami is the only human I know who knows, and that's just because of the situation she was fatefully put into."

"Who's Nanami anyway?"

"My master."

She looked up at Kurama, who was still gripping her sleeve. He shrugged.

"His master." He simply agreed.

The girl shook her head. This was the weirdest, most eventful day she'd ever had since that one time long ago, buried deep in her memories, back in her childhood...

She shook her head a second time. Focus, give them answers, leave for class.

"My 'full' name is Hizuru Mimori. I'm fifteen, nearly about sixteen years old, now. My favorite food is miso soup and I stand at 5 feet four inches tall. I have one sister and one legal guardian. No I don't have real parents. Yes this is my natural hair color. I'm a human, as you can tell, and before you ask, yes, I am cursed, and no, I won't tell you how it happened. I know about demons simply because I have the gift to know. Don't ask me about that either- even I don't get it."

She forced her arm away this time, looking first up at Kurama, and then back at the fox guy. They both looked a bit taken aback by her still, especially since she purposefully over-fed them information about herself.

"That enough info for ya, fox boy? Crow?"

Kurama stood there, looking all haughty and full of himself, but with an added perplexed look on his face. The other guy, whom she still did not know the name of or really all that much care since he didn't care either way who she was either, just was interested in what she was about, was staring at her with increasing interest and curiosity. They both nodded.

"I suppose." The one said.

"You can go, for now." Kurama added, smiling wryly.

She just shook her head, sighing, a bit irritated because now she would have to deal with her sensei's wrath.

"I don't need your permission. Stupid freakin' yokai..." She mumbled as she pushed past them, and down the empty hallway. She could really go for a steamed bun right now. Oh, and some Miso soup to dip it in.

* * *

Kurama sat in class, pondering with his chin in his hand and his elbow on his desk, not even bothering to pretend to listen to the sensei while his thoughts wandered.

So, she wasn't in their class. But she was almost sixteen- sounded like she was in a lower class because she was held back? Maybe she'd be boosted up sooner or later and he would find out more about her once she was in his class. Would he like to know more about her?

_Yes. She interests you. _

But she was a bit hot-headed.

_So are you. Plus, it can be an attractive trait._

Hmm. Yes, but was she worth his time? So few people were.

_If you can make time for those thousands of strangers that you sing to for a career, then you can make time for one girl that happens to catch your attention._

Suddenly, he found himself fingering his lips and smiling that wry smile of his again.

_Yes, the kiss wasn't all that unpleasant...despite her unresponsiveness, it sort of... tingled...hmm..._

"Uh, Kurama?"

He jumped a little, the sweet voice of Nanami interrupting his thoughts. He looked up at her.

"The bell rang a little bit ago. Everyone's filing out. Are you okay?"

"He's just acting weird because of the girl we met earlier."

Nanami looked perplexed. Then she seemed to nod her head, as if suddenly remembering.

"Oh, when you guys were out of class for a bit, is that what you were doing? Meeting someone?"

"You'd like her." Kurama heard the familiar say. "She actually reminds me of you." The sly, secretive tone in his voice wasn't missed by the girl.

"What do you mean, Tomoe?"

The other boy chuckle mysteriously while Kurama made his decision, and abruptly stood up.

"I'm going to find out more about her." He said, maneuvering around the pair and heading towards the open door.

Suddenly the stupid damn fox was blocking the exit.

"Why?" Tomoe sneered, cocking his head slightly. "You saw it too, didn't you? She's cursed. That's bad luck."

Kurama pushed the other boy aside, exiting into the hallway.

"Of course I saw, but you're curious too, and I'm bored with nothing better to do today except go to an autograph signing later on tonight, and let's face it, those get boring after even five minutes of it."

And with an arrogant wave, the Idol was on his way down the hallway, searching for long dark brunette hair in the crowd of girls that magically flocked their way around him like chickens to a kernel of food. Sexy, singing, demonic, maroon-haired 'food'.

"He's going to regret-"

"I want to meet her too, Tomoe!"

The fox stared at his human master.

"No."

"Yeah! I do!"

"No, I mean 'no' as in you don't get to."

"But I want to."

"But I said 'no'."

"But that's no fair!"

"Isn't it fair enough that you have my undying loyalty to cherish for life?"

He really should have realized the mistake in those words before he said them.

"Tomoe, take me to that girl, I want to meet her. NOW!" Nanami said with power in her voice, her bright eyes striking a masterful gaze right through his.

Grumbling Tomoe grabbed a happy Nanami by the wrist. The two then followed after the tengu, who had already exited the school, simply following the cursed aura that emitted itself from the strange girl he had kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, I really do love the pairing of KuramaXAmi ****HOWEVER**

**I wanted to do an OC for Kurama, and so, not wanting anyone to be upset because Ami would be sad if Kurama liked someone else, I gave her a boyfriend that she's happy with so she doesn't like Kurama so there is no broken heart there. ^_^ Cuz really, she's an adorable character and deserves all the best kinds of happiness. So I gave her a lovely boyfriend. And Kurama can have my OC Hizuru. By the way, Ami and Kei will be in the next chapter, along with some other familiar and well-loved characters probably, so don't worry if you miss them terribly, cuz they'll be coming! The story is just getting started after all!**

**Now that everyone is happy, I just want to say, I love writing this because I love Kurama (I also love Tomoe, and Mizuki, and Nanami, and-well- pretty much ALL the characters of Kamisama Hajimemashita) and I really like the idea of him having someone too, someone like Tomoe has like Nanami, but not completely the same... you know? Yes, you know. Wait, do you know? Just nod with me in agreement. *Viewers nod their heads- or they ignore these words and simply scoff and continue to read***

**Review my story please! I love to accept critique, good or bad, short or long, I don't care I just would like to know what others are thinking about what I'm writing. I LEEEOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEH people who review my stories!**

**The next chapter will come along shortly. I think. I try not to let you wait forever, because I know not everyone is patient. Awww to hell with that- NO ONE is really all that patient. So I will be trying to update sooner rather than later.**

Fun fact:** The last name of my OC and my OC's sister, 'Mimori', is taken from the name of the person who does the voice for both Nanami's and Yukiji's characters. And the sister of my OC's first name, 'Satomi', is taken from the name of the person who does the voice for Ami, which is actually why I had the character of Satomi be so similar to that of Ami's. (you'll see in the next chapter, I'll introduce Satomi as Hizuru's sister then) ^_^ I thought that was clever of me, heheh.**

**Hey, R&R and Follow me and Favorite my story, Mmkay? c: please? **

**I love my readers! :D Just like how Hizuru loves Miso Soup and Nikuman! (Nikuman is Japanese Steamed Pork Buns) Anywho, I love love you! Thank you for reading!**

**CK :***


	2. Messy Visitors

**A/N: I have had _LOADS_ of school work, online and in actual school, to catch up on- thus, even though I started chapter two right when the reviews (more like demands, teeheeheheteh ^_^ you guys...) started rolling in, it took me a while to get around to finishing and posting it. I'm sorry. Eh, but it's here now so cheerruppp! :D enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Messy Visitors**

"Satomi."

*groan*

"Sa-to-mi."

"Hmm..."

"SATOMI!"

Hizuru watched as her older sister fell off of the couch and onto the carpet. Her long auburn hair, in its usual mess of curls, bounced lazily as she shifted her body and sat up to peer around herself.

"What happened?" The girl asked, innocently blinking.

"I dunno." Hizuru shrugged her shoulders, hiding a smile as she started to walk out of the room.

"Hey wait! How was school today?" The oldest of the two sisters got to her feet, following Hizuru into her bedroom down the short hallway.

"Oh, you know, nothing happened."

"Oh."

"Yup." Hizuru sighed, starting to unbutton her uniform shirt.

"Peppi's not home yet. She said something about groceries, I think..."

"How can you be sure when you've always got your head in the clouds? Or in a book? Or when you're always napping?"

"Hey, you make me sound dumb, Hizu-chan."

Hizuru turned around to watch her sister pouting. Then her sister's eyes fell on her bra, and she giggled.

"That's my old one!"

"Yeah, it is..."

"We should go shopping for some of your very own." Satomi smiled warmly.

"If you want. By the way, your hair's a mess."

Hizuru turned around so that she didn't have to see her sister's crestfallen face. Even if she knew about the curse, her sister still got hurt by the unpleasant insults. The atmosphere was tense for a moment.

*Knock knock knock*

"I'll... go get it."

"Hmm."

As the older sister walked out of the room to answer the door, the younger one reached into the drawer of her small wooden dresser and pulled out a flower-printed tank top that was another hand-me-down from her sister. She really did need her own clothes.

"KYYYAAAAA~!"

Quickly rezipping up her skirt when she was about to take it off, yanking the tank top over her head and hurrying into the front hall, Hizuru tried to take in the scene before her with a calm face.

"Satomi are you-!...uh..."

The girl blinked at Kurama, who was standing just outside on her doorstep. Her sister had obviously fainted on the floor of the entryway. Kurama didn't look shocked- maybe that happened a lot with him.

"Yo." He said simply, raising a hand in a hello.

All Hizuru could do was raise her own hand herself.

"Hi. Erm... could you step into the house and help me get my sister off of the floor?"

* * *

Kurama looked around at the inside of the house and scrunched up his nose in slight distaste.

On the outside of it, it was showed that it was more of a hut, really, than a house. It was sort of in a secluded, less rowdy area of the city but about a fifteen minute walk from the school, and it was just a slab of a grey building with a disheveled, unattended garden box out front next to the white front door.

Now on the inside, it was very clean but also very old. The furniture appeared lumpy, the walls were faded, the ceiling had small cracks in it, the carpet was fluffy but a dull grey color, the same color as the outer walls of the house. The living room he was sitting in was decent-sized, but it probably took up most of the space in the small home, so he imagined that the kitchen and bedrooms must be very cramped. But still, despite the unfashionable sense of the house, it was kept very tidy, and it smelled like fresh air in the home, compared to the city air outside.

"Could you stop examining my home and tell me why you're here?"

Kurama found the eyes of the girl he kissed, and then he looked over at her sister who was still passed out- but on the sofa now. His eyes twinkled with mirth and he heard his hostess scoff at his reaction.

"Don't be so full of yourself. Such an ugly personality doesn't fit right with your face."

He looked back to the girl and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"So you think I have a pretty face?"

"Pretty? No, that fox yokai is what I would call 'pretty-faced'. You're just hot."

He blinked slightly at her blunt statement, and watched her still as she didn't waver, didn't blush, she simply looked like that was the only thing there was to say.

"Um... thanks." He said, unsure of how to react. He was used to shy and or screaming fangirls. Not calmly blunt girls who got right to the truthful point about things.

_Was it a mistake coming here? Why DID I come here anyway?_

"So why did you follow me?"

Just as Kurama opened his mouth to make up some excuse, another knock came at the door. He watched as the girl stood up to go answer it, and he was unpleasantly shocked when his eyes for the first time seemed to notice her mismatched outfit- her uniform skirt and a flowered tank top. Was she not even bothered by the fact he was seeing her in such an unappealing, unworthy outfit?

_She must not have a brain if she can't even think to be embarrassed wearing that in front of me..._

When the brunette answered the door and made a surprised noise, Kurama turned only to catch a glimpse of silver hair followed by another brunette as two more people walked into the house.

"I guess come in..." Hizuru mumbled as they shoved their way into her house.

Kurama looked up at the fox with disgust. Why was _he _here?

"Oh, you must be... erm... actually, I don't know your name."

Kurama watched the two girls greet each other. They really looked so alike-

"OW!" The tengu rubbed his head after the fox had hit him in the back of it.

"Why is there a girl passed out in the room?" The other yokai snarled. "Did you come here just to give demons a bad name?"

"Demons already have a bad name... humans haven't ever been on particularly good terms with them you know..." Kurama said, standing up to size up his enemy.

"Please, no fighting in the house. It's not big enough for both of your egos."

Both young men stopped to stare at Nanami's doppleganger with angry faces.

"Ego? That's just _him-_" The fox pointed one slender, clawed finger at Kurama. _  
_

"Don't lie to yourself ya dumb fox, you're just as egotistical."

"That's an inaccurate statement."

"Your stupid face is what's 'inaccurate'."

"Damn tengu!"

"Idiot kitsune!"

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

* * *

Hizuru turned to blink at this Nanami girl she'd just met. They had been having a pleasant introduction- until the boys had started to fight. And then both she had Nanami had shouted at them using the same words, at the same time. If she didn't know any better, based off of their similar looks and their identical reactions, she'd think they were sisters.

_So this is the Nanami they thought I was..._ She thought, and noticed the strange glowing mark right in the center of the other girl's forehead. What was that? She couldn't quite figure out what is meant...

Hizuru just shrugged it off and turned on the two young men with an edged tone.

"Stop fighting in my home, especially after you came here unannounced."

"Stupid fox..." She watched Kurama mumble one last time, kicking the silver-haired boy's leg.

"Damn crow." The other guy gritted his teeth, but withheld what was probably going to be a punch to Kurama's throat that would have come next.

"Guys, stop already." Nanami spoke, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at them.

"I can't help that he's so violent." Kurama said, moving his arms up helplessly, with an aloof expression.

"Oh, hang on, pop star." The two yokai locked eyes, a glaring death match. "_Who's_ violent? You're the one who wants to rip Nanami's heart out. And EAT it!"

Hizuru glanced at Nanami in bewilderment, and then concern, and then recognition. She was-

"You're a land god?"

All eyes turned on Hizuru, and Nanami's mouth fell open.

"Y-yeah." She said in her mellow girly tone. "I- I am."

"That's kinda cool. So you have powers and stuff?"

"A little bit."

"Not really."

Came the voices of Nanami and the silver fox at the same time.

Hizuru glanced between the two of them. What were they, some kind of couple that answered each other's questions together, or something?

She found herself suddenly needing to sit down, so she walked to the love seat and collapsed at one end, breathing out harshly and kneading her knuckles into her temple. Why were all these strange people bothering her at her home?

There was suddenly a slight shadow passing over her, she realized, and she looked up to see Kurama leaning towards her over the couch with a mega-hot smile on his face. How was it that she had never realized how attractive he was from the posters of him her sister had? In person it was so much more... there. The attraction, that is. Though that was probably because of the pheromones the real thing had that the posters lacked.

"What?" She asked him, her tone light but with a hidden snap behind it.

He just kept smiling.

"Nice place you got here."

"Don't lie."

"Your sister, is she a fan?"

"Nope she's a broom."

He blinked at her for a moment. It was a weak joke, but she didn't care. She wasn't exactly into their little conversation.

"I mean is she a fan of mine?"

"No, actually, she just always faints when she answers the door."

Kurama looked a bit taken aback by the sarcasm, but his smile stuck.

"So, are you a fan too?"

"No." Hizuru could hear the arguing of the other demon and the girl coming from behind Kurama, they were talking about... mushrooms?

"Hey, maybe you could become a fan, then? Or even my girlfriend~."

"I could go for some food." Hizuru bluntly stated, her mind overwhelmed by the argument she could hear over the music idol's shoulder. Shiitake mushroom soup... even better, she would have miso soup! Mmm...

And with that thought she stood up from the seat and maneuvered around the strange people in her home and into the kitchen, listening only to her rumbling stomach.

* * *

Kurama was grumpy as hell.

He thought it'd be fun to mess with this girl, but she was so completely unresponsive, it was just unbelievable!

How could any woman not have their full attention on him when he spoke the word 'girlfriend'? If he so much as said a 'hello', even then they'd have their full attention on him, whatever he says like sweet music to their ears. If his fans heard him say girlfriend, just the word at least, they might just jump him. And if he had said to them what he'd said to this Hizuru chick, about becoming his girlfriend, it would probably cause all of them to have a sudden stroke.

Why was this girl so uninterested? It was really getting to him. His pride couldn't take it! His ego was begging for him to get some recognition!

"What are you doing?" He asked when he followed her into the kitchen. Behind him, Nanami was shaking her head furiously at something the fox had said to her.

"I'm hungry. You want anything?"

He peered down at her as she leaned into the fridge. What kind of person was so cool with sharing her food with almost-complete strangers? And other than that- besides her and her sister, who else lived here with them? The fridge was sure stocked up. Maybe they had a big family.

"Um, well what are you making?"

"Miso soup~"

She said that in the same tone he used when sweet-talking his fans.

"Do you like Miso soup?"

He watched as she spun around to face him, her arms full with wakame, tofu, onions and miso paste. He wanted to laugh at her for a moment- she looked so tiny with all of the food bulged up around her small frame as she struggled to carry everything in her arms over to the counter. He kicked the refrigerator door shut for her.

"I love it." She said, and her hands flew expertly as she started with soaking the wakame in a small bowl of water and then went on to pull out a saucepan, chopping board, measuring cups and spoons, and a knife. She sure moved fast in the kitchen.

"So, do you want some or not?"

Kurama suddenly leaned forward, so that his chest was pressed against her back and her hair brushed his chin as he spoke.

"Mmm, I'd love to taste some of your cooking."

Suddenly she spun around and stuck a spoon in his mouth. He stopped for a moment- frozen with his eyes wide and the silver utensil sticking out from between his lips. After a moment of shock he stared down at her completely blank face.

"Good?" She asked him.

He peered over to the saucepan, which had magically started simmering on the stove, inside of it was almost every ingredient needed for the soup. HOW HAD SHE DONE THAT SO FAST?!

He wrapped his hand around hers, peering at her in the most seductive way he could when he pulled out the spoon and smacked his lips, licking the corners of his mouth. It really was tasty, actually.

"Very." He winked.

She just took the spoon back and turned around.

"In my own opinion, it's too liquidy and there's not enough onions in it. It's missing something in flavor- I probably should add some mushrooms, and the tofu I haven't added in yet either."

Kurama stared down at her, perplexed. Was she doing the same thing she had done to him earlier today? The analyzing and the blunt truthfulness? What was up with that?

And, why wasn't she falling head over heels for his hotness?!

* * *

Hizuru Mimori was having trouble concentrating.

That Kurama was so damn smug, and a complete arrogant pig.

But, he was a hot guy standing within a close proximity of her and in an equally as hot kitchen, since the stove was set on high, the atmosphere had become stifling. Plus, the fumes of the soup were so delicious that they were clouding her better judgement.

For a few moments as they spoke, she almost wanted to reach up, pull him down, and kiss him back this time.

She snorted and started chopping the tofu into small squares. Like he would like it anyway! She was hardly his type, and he was certainly not her type. Wow, Satomi would kill her if she knew that she didn't think Kurama was 'boyfriend material'. But, in truth, he really wasn't!

"What're ya making?"

Hizuru looked up to see the other young girl peering at her politely. She decided to smile at her- she liked Nanami. She was simple and easy to talk to. And so far, she didn't have anything that the curse could point out was wrong with her.

"Miso soup. Would you and your boyfriend like some?"

Nanami went red in an instant, and behind her, the silver fox blinked, and even could have possibly smiled the tiniest bit. Though it was more like a twitch of his lips.

"H-he, we, well... he's not my..."

"Oi!" Hizuru turned to the guy in question, saving Nanami from further embarrassment. "I didn't catch your name yet, I just remembered."

He looked relieved that the topic had been changed as well.

"Tomoe."

"Do want any soup, Tomoe?"

He peered over Nanami's shoulder and looked into the saucepan wearily. He gave one sniff, and looked pleasantly surprised.

"Maybe."

"You know what," Hizuru turned off the stove and moved around Kurama to get to the cupboard, and she pulled out four bowls. "even though it's annoying for you to come here unannounced like you did, I suppose you're all my guests so... have a seat."

Once everyone had been settled onto the bar stools at the counter and had a bowl placed in front of them, conversation began very casually and openly.

"So do you live here with just your sister, Hizuru?" Nanami asked, spooning some soup into her mouth and humming peacefully.

"No. Our guardian is out shopping or something. I'm not really sure- she's normally all over the place."

Tomoe suddenly sputtered out some of the soup into his bowl.

"What, too hot?"

He glared over at her.

"No. I like my soup hot. It's just what you said that surprised me. Do you honestly only live here with two other women?"

"Yeah."

"So it's just you three women here in this house."

"Yes."

"Living alone."

"That's right."

Tomoe looked abashed.

"Well, don't you find that DANGEROUS?"

Kurama looked up from his soup and just stared on, listening, and Nanami's eyes widened.

"TOMOE! You don't need a man to be strong on your own!"

"Oh and you just so happen to depend on me and Mizuki for everything."

"I was on my own before I met you! My father left-"

"And you had nothing and nowhere to go!"

"Shut up Tomoe!"

Promptly, though he looked like he had much more to say, the silver-haired yokai shut his mouth. Kurama was peering at Hizuru in a strange way for awhile now, she she put down her spoon and addressed him, throwing him the same look he was giving her.

"What?"

He smiled cordially, and just turned back to his soup, taking more into his mouth. He swallowed, and then spoke slowly.

"Nothing. It's just that, I agree."

Nanami suddenly turned to look at the tengu.

"WHAT?!"

"I agree with Tomoe."

Suddenly, Nanami face planted into the counter, while Tomoe looked on with a both furious, and confused expression.

"That's crazy talk..." Nanami muttered and pulled back up to continue eating her soup, with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"I know that we normally wouldn't agree on anything, but personally, I think that three women living on their own together is a bit risky."

Hizuru glared at him, and he just kept that same look on his face, as if he knew he was in fact right about all that he said.

"We've managed perfectly fine for this long."

"Anything could happen."

"So you think something's gonna happen after, for so many years of the three of us being on our own, we've been just fine?"

"I'm just sayin'."

"Well I agree with Nanami. Women don't need to have a man to be strong on their own."

At this statement, Kurama looked at Tomoe, who glared back at him, and the two seemed to reach some sort of understanding.

"And I agree with Tomoe. It is unsafe for three women to be living together alone in such a small home without a man around to protect them."

"You really are an idiot. Both of you. Come on Nanami, come help me check on my sister."

And with that, the two girls left their half-finished meals at the table with the boys, and hurried into the living room, where Satomi was still passed out on the couch enjoying a perfect dream-world.

* * *

It was official. He had entered an alternate universe, where girls didn't like him as much as they definitely should.

"Do you think she's playing hard to get or something?" Kurama asked the other yokai as he stared after the girls with a blank look on his face.

Tomoe just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Kurama's lips folded upwards into a smirk.

"Oooh, _that's right_, you can't speak because _your master_ forced you to shut up."

Kurama was immediately kicked in the stomach, which sent the bowls falling off of the counter with him, resounding in a loud crashing sound as he fell, the chair underneath him fell, and the bowls fell, all on top of him with a terrible splash. Tomoe lowered his foot and started calmly slurping up his soup just as the girls hurried back into the kitchen.

"Don't make a mess in my kitchen, dammit!"

"Tomoe, what happened?"

Kurama felt dazed as he reached up a hand and pulled one of the bowls off of his head. He was met with the sight of angry chocolate-colored eyes, and just behind that, was Tomoe being scolded and interrogated by Nanami.

"You're cleaning this up." Hizuru said, glaring down at him accusingly.

"I didn't do this! That damn fox-"

"I don't care. It will do you some good to clean up your own messes instead of having everything done for you. Arrogant idiot."

He blinked at her feisty attitude, and then scowled as he saw her serious expression. He had _never _been treated so harshly- not even by Nanami when she was pissed off at him. For a moment, he took a good long look at this girl... and found himself marveling at how her flushed cheeks made her eyes look so much brighter- her angry face was kind of hard to glare at, it was... cute. What was this, why was she so cute and yet so lethal?

AND SHE COULD AT LEAST OFFER TO HELP HIM! He was KURAMA for god's sake! The hottest, most loved idol in the country! Girls loved him! Girl's mother's loved him! Hell, even men loved him! And never before had a single girl been so obviously appalled by him. It really shook up his nerves.

Meanwhile, Hizuru just stood up and surveyed the mess with sad eyes.

"Such a shame, for something so delicious to go to such waste."

"Hmf." Kurama looked away, glaring instead at the messy floor.

"Don't expect an apology for my behavior. You deserve no less than to be reprimanded."

Kurama put up a hand and gestured at himself.

"I'm covered in soup. You could have a _little_ sympathy."

"I would love to be covered in soup. It's delicious."

"Hmf."

Suddenly a small, pale hand was just under his nose. Making a surprised noise, he blinked and turned his head to look up at her. She had her face turned away, but was reaching out her hand for him to take.

"Come on, I'll help you up." She said, refusing to meet his gaze.

Tentatively he took her hand, and she helped to pull him to his feet. She was surprisingly strong, for a girl of the same small build as Nanami.

"Thanks." He said as he stood up, and then they finally peered at each other for a moment.

When their eyes met, they immediately both scowled and turned their heads quickly in the other direction, folding their arms and angrily pouting.

Why was she so frustrating!?

_ Love me already, stupid girl!_

* * *

"Do you want help with the clean up, Hizuru?" Nanami asked politely.

"Nanami, it's getting late. We have to head back to the shrine soon." Tomoe, apparently, could finally speak again.

Hizuru just shook her head and smiled at the other girl.

"Ah, I already have someone to take care of it for me. _All by himself._"

Tomoe instinctively grabbed Nanami's arm and pulled her back, sensing the unpleasant aura emitting from the other girl.

"O-okay... then we'll be going now. Sorry for the unplanned visit, but thank you for the soup. It was delicious!"

All this was said as Nanami was dragged by Tomoe out the door, and Hizuru waved after the pair wearily, nodding and smiling slightly, until the door shut and she spun around to face a dripping Kurama.

"You smell like soup." She said, picking some wakame off of his shoulder. Damn, he was tall, she could barely reach.

Kurama just pursed his lips and turned his head away.

"I'm not going to apologize no matter how childish you act."

He turned his head to her at once, angrily.

"I'm not acting childish!"

"You are, but I don't care how you act really, as long as you get this mess cleaned up." She bent over and picked up the chair that had fallen, putting it upright and then pointed to a drawer. "That's where the rags are. You can start by wiping off the chair and the counter, and your clothes. I'll go get the mop."

And with that, she left him to drip miso soup onto her kitchen floor and stare after her with a look of shock on his face.

* * *

_She really expects me to clean this up._

He shook his head, causing droplets of soup to fly here and there through the air. He felt damp and his clothes smelled. The top of his head was wet and his bangs were sticking to his face. This was one of the most annoying situations he'd ever been in- it placed second compared to the time Tomoe had turned him into an ostrich. He shuddered. Now_ that_, had been a terrible experience.

She walked back into the room then, holding a mop and glaring at him.

"You aren't cleaning yet?!"

He stood there, towering over her, and wondered just why it was _he_ had to take orders from_ her_. This felt like a Tomoe-Nanami moment to him.

"I don't want to." He stated simply.

"Then I hope you enjoy walking home through the streets looking like you do, and smelling like a bowl of soup. Because I'm not letting you clean yourself up until you clean this mess up."

Kurama gawked at her.

"I can't walk through the streets like this! People will see! It will ruin my image!"

"I know that already. That's why you're either cleaning this up now so that you can then clean yourself up, or you can leave looking like that."

He scowled at her, and ripped the mop from her hands.

"Fine."

He turned his back to her, and cursed at the cleaning supply in his hand, trying to figure out just what to do with it.

"Plug it into the wall. That cord."

"Hmf. I know what I'm doing." He said, fumbling with the long cord attached to the mechanism. He looked around for an outlet, and promptly plugged it into one on the far wall. Then he looked at the mop, scratching his head in confusion.

"Here."

Suddenly a small body was brushing past him, and he watched quietly as Hizuru took the mop, pumped down on the handle a few times, and then pointed to the steam starting to billow out from under the end of the thing.

"Just pump the handle to make the steam start up. And then move it across the floor, like this-" She made a fluid motion, her skirt swinging rhythmically with her body as she pushed the mop across the floor and over the areas of spilled soup. Then she looked up at him and stared at him with those big, doe-like eyes. "See?"

For a moment, Kurama stared at her face. He felt himself blush a little bit, and was quick to grab the mop from her and copy her movements. He turned his head down, so that she couldn't see his face.

"Yeah. I see."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, in chapter 1 I said that I would include Kei and Ami and more characters. But then I realized that there was no way I could add them into this chapter, so I only added one more character- Satomi Mimori was introduced! She's Hizuru's older sister, as it is said so in the chapter. So, yup. Like I said the last time, this story is only just starting up, so not all of the characters have been introduced yet. But they will be! Soon, hopefully, I dunno though cuz I'm kinda just winging it. I like the story so far, how about you?**

**I accept, with great happiness, any reviews from anyone. **

**I would love it if you followed or favorited me or my story.**

**I also have other stories up and running, so please go to my profile page and check them out if you want to :) (:**

**Thank you so far to all of my viewers, and thank you thank you to ChiChanNya and BlackLily666 and the Guest _re_viewers! You're my first three on this story, so thanks a whole big lot for your critique/opinions and please continue to read my story. **

**Wishing you all the best this Holiday season!-**

**CK :***


	3. Washing Up

**A/N: Eurgh. So guess what happened to me. **

**My stupid mouse on my laptop stopped working. So I got a separate mouse and tried using that, and that didn't work. So I had to reroute my entire laptop... and lose all my apps, my google chrome, my minecraft, my everything :P anywho, I couldn't update my story because my mouse was being all whackodoobleabbadingdongs on me, so I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update. Also, I'm sick, which sucks, and when you don't feel good you don't feel like doing anything but sleep and what you are absolutely required to do: homework :P I have whooping cough and I cough every 10 seconds making a frickin whale/rhinoceros sound- it's pretty damn annoying. grr. actually I don't even know if it really IS whooping cough... for sure... hm, I dunno.**

**Also, sorry for the delay of the second chapter, by the way. That was rude of me. :/ that was just my fault... well, also, l****ike I said before, I had TONS of school work to do anyway.**

**But the delay of this 3rd chapter, was my laptop's fault so hah! And also the fault of whatever sickness I caught. I deleted all my apps for you guys, just to get my stupid mouse working so I could update my stories! You are welcome. you are. welcome. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! please continue, I enjoy your support! and puhlease reeeview! Review so I know what you're thinkin'**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Washing Up**

"Yo."

As Kurama flipped open his phone, a torrent of words yelled by his manager told him that he was late to his autograph signing tonight. He was quick to hang up with a frustrated sigh.

"It's all that damn fox's fault..." He said, grumbling to himself as he looked over the kitchen area.

Kurama had already mopped the kitchen floor spotless, and though he had prided himself in that, he was soon after yelled at for not finishing up by wiping down the chair and counter top with wet rags so that they didn't start to stink permanently like soup. And he had just been in the middle of that, when his phone had started to ring.

"Kurama."

He turned around, jolting, to see Hizuru standing there. And he was taken aback by what he saw- she was wearing pajama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt (seriously, had she no shame?!) and her long hair was hanging wet around her face and over her shoulders. She was holding out a purple towel to him, and giving him that usual clever look of hers. Not that it was purposefully meant to be clever-looking, but she just always had that look about her.

"I can finish up wiping everything down. You've done a good job- actually- so go clean yourself up. I've just finished my own shower, and Satomi's still knocked out... erm, so she won't need to use it, so you can use our shower now."

He blinked, and then smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't think anything else needs to be cleaned, so," He reached forward, and instead of taking the towel, he took her arm. Pulling himself up to her and peering down at her with a pretty glint in his eyes, he leaned forwards slightly and whispered, "How about you join me?"

* * *

Hizuru was having a hard time not blushing, staring up at him like that. He still smelled like soup and his eye makeup was smeared a little, plus, his hair was a mess. Yet he still looked somehow... other-worldly and beautiful.

_Well yeah, he's yokai!_

She was quick to pull her arm away and turn her head so that he couldn't see her rising blush. She flung the towel over his head and heard his muffled surprise before speaking up.

"I just took a shower, I don't need another one. Now go- I'd like you to be out of my house before Peppi get's home, she's a bit over-protective."

And with that, she reached behind him as he pulled the towel off his face, grabbed the rags while refusing to meet his gaze, and began to wipe the counter down; even though it already did look clean and spotless.

* * *

As Kurama started the water, he was happy to realize the hot water wasn't all used up, and stripped down naked immediately so that he could sooner soak in the warmth as the steam started to billow and circle around above his head.

It was not his fault he sang in the shower. It was his career and all... singing, dancing, and so that was why, as he basked in the warm droplets cascading down his smooth skin, he sang lyrics to one of his most popular songs, and started to sway his hips to and fro out of habit as the beat thrummed in his head.

_"Cuz baby, you drive me crazy... baby..._

_With your bright pink lips and swaying hips, ooh, they drive me crazy..._

_I don't think I can take it, the way you watch me_

_Don't think I can take my eyes off of you either_

_And it feels like..._

_Oh, it feels like..._

_Like I've been cursed by you..._

_Baby, cursing me was so cruel_

_And I can't stand how I'm now a slave to you_

_Now we're both cursed, tormented by each other's love..."_

* * *

The house was small, therefore it didn't take long for the melodic, hypnotic voice to meld through the walls and in through her ears.

Hizuru's first thought was to panic- if her sister woke up and heard that, she'd have a heart attack. And if she survived that, and then found out Kurama, her idol, was using their shower to clean himself where she herself had cleaned herself, (gag), then she'd have a second heart attack.

Her second thought was HOLY KAMI he had a beautiful singing voice. It was... hauntingly beautiful.

Not really paying attention, the only thing leading her being her ears, she walked through the halls and up to the bathroom door, listening just outside of it. After about ten minutes of that, she realized that she needed to come to more practical terms with herself and the situation. She banged on the bathroom door.

"Hey in there- don't take too long of a shower. We don't waste water in this family, so five more minutes, okay?"

The only response she got was the humming of the hot water and his voice.

"I don't really have anything for you to wear... so I'm going to come in and grab your clothes so I can wash them."

The humming continued, and so she proceeded to slowly open the bathroom door. The lock was actually broken- so she knew it'd be unlocked anyway.

_Not that he probably cares._ She thought.

The sounds of his voice and the water was much louder inside the bathroom, and she could see his shadowed outline on the other side of the shower curtain, but only stared for a moment before looking to the floor for his clothes. Spotting them in a crinkled heap on the floor, she picked them up, gathering them into her arms, but just then, the water stopped.

The sound of the curtain being pulled aside made her ears perk and her skin prickle uncomfortably.

"Huh? What are you doing in here?"

He was totally acting!

"Erm," For a second, he sounded uncomfortable.

Wait, he wasn't acting? Or... maybe he was just that good!

"Don't. Move." She commanded, walking towards the door.

She was in a naked bathroom with a boy! No, wait... she was in a bathroom with a naked boy! The hell did this happen?! And- and it was a HOT guy! An IDOL! One that every girl dreamed of moments like this with! And she was-

Getting out of there.

Getting out of there?

Her legs wouldn't move.

Kurama laughed slightly.

"What's up? Eh?"

She tried to say something, but all that came out was a a silent squeak. If he just took a few steps forward... or if she moved backwards...

"Oi! What's wrong with you?"

"I was just-" Her voice was unnaturally high. She cleared her throat. "I was just taking your clothes to wash them. We don't really have any men's clothes in the house, so... unless you want to walk home in a dress, I was going to wash your clothes for you."

"What should I do then, wrap myself in a towel?"

"No!"

"_Oh _so you would rather I walk around naked?"

"Absolutely not! Put the towel on for now. I'll find you... something... in the meantime, stay in the bathroom!"

She made a quick exit and headed towards the laundry room.

However, she hadn't noticed until entering the washroom that she wasn't just clinging onto his uniform, but his boxers as well.

She shrieked, dropping all of the clothes to the floor.

And suddenly, Kurama was standing in the doorway, a small fuzzy towel wrapped around his waist.

"Jeez, you scared me. In a house full of only three women, I thought that maybe a man had broken in or something."

She only stared at him, eyes wide as she caught the sight before her. His chest was open, bare, and exposed. Pale skin like cream stretched over tight, lightly defined muscles. It was a sight she's never seen before.

"I said to stay in the bathroom!" She yelled, face growing red as she picked up the closest thing to her and threw it at him.

Unfortunately, that thing happened to be-

"Why are you throwing your underwear at me?!" He asked, pulling the fabric from his face. He cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Man, this was just disaster after disaster, wasn't it?

"Yes. I'm trying to tell you to GET BACK IN THE BATHROOM!"

The look stayed on his face.

"Will you be coming with me, then?"

"NO!"

She threw another item at him. But, unfortunately again-

"Your bra, I assume? It's small."

She stormed up to him and snatched both of her undergarments from his hands. Then, staring up at him, fuming and red-faced, she yelled.

"SHUUUUUT. UP!"

He peered down at her with a bored sort of look, which she was trying to despise until she remembered his lack of clothes, the only thing covering him being the towel, and now that she was standing closer to him... she was level with his bare chest. She sucked in a quick breath and immediately pulled back.

Or tried to pull back.

He smirked arrogantly, and then suddenly his lips were on hers. They were kissing and she was actually, somehow, kissing him back this second time. And then he pulled her a bit closer and up to his chest, and she felt the warmth there that radiated and the beat and thump of his heart beneath the smooth skin.

She was actually getting caught up in this.

But when she reached up to put a hand through his hair, she stopped in on his shoulder instead an pushed him off of her, breaking their lip lock, which had been slowly increasing in it's intensity.

Crap.

"Kurama." She breathed softly, trying to gulp down a solid amount of air. "Go back to the bathroom. And wait there."

She could feel him staring down at her, but refused to meet his gaze after what just transpired between them. Her brain was an endless row of exclamation points that wouldn't calm down, and with the help of his pheromones, her mind was slowly going blank as her cheeks flushed burning-hot.

Surprisingly, he left right away.

Wait, what had she just said again...?

_Kurama, go to the bathroom, and wait there._

Had that sounded like she meant to come in after him and-

AH! She couldn't even FINISH that thought!

"No way in hell." She quickly threw her undergarments in a nearby bin and then began to sort his clothes into the washer.

* * *

He was seriously starting to doubt she was coming back for him.

But damn, that kiss was worth it.

He pressed his lips together, remembering how soft hers were. Not that he hadn't kissed a woman before, but... her kiss was like injecting yourself with drugs. (something he'd only done once and regretted later on after the effects of it were over)

It gave him a rush that both numbed his brain into stupidity and dizzied himself with excitement.

He even felt a bit aroused. After all, he was only wearing a towel.

A tiny, minuscule towel!

He groaned, and leaned against the bathroom wall, frowning to himself and pouting slightly.

Stupid cursed maiden from hell!

Hey, but he himself was a fallen angel from hell...

_That's just a gimmick, idiot._

But still...

"Hmf." He leaned his head back, pondering what else would take place now that he knew of her existence.

He, being a still-growing young man, and not only that but a demon who felt things ten times more than on any human level, could immediately think of one thing.

Kurama blushed, turning his head to the side and trying desperately to erase the thought that seemed to be overpowering his mind.

* * *

"Thanks for washing them."

Kurama stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and clean now, and fixed his hair slightly as Hizuru looked up at him.

"Yeah. You can repay me by not making my sister faint again." She said, looking away from him and towards the door.

Not being able to help the emotions still left over by his thoughts earlier, he began to spout nonsense.

"I know how to expel curses from the body, you know."

She peeked up at him, curious at first. And then, when she noticed he seemed serious, her eyes widened and she gave him her full attention.

"Really?! Could you help me get rid of mine?!"

He shrugged.

"It'll take longer, the longer the curse had been placed on you. But yeah, I guess that's the least I could do..." He turned his head away from her and mumbled the last part, slightly embarrassed that he was actually offering his help to her.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

He shrugged, turning back to her and regaining his cool with a smile.

"Sure. I guess I could, since I'm so great and all-"

He was caught off guard when she suddenly pulled him to her, hugging him, embracing him like he was the greatest thing since fame and fortune.

"Thank you!"

Just as quickly, she let go, and ran away from him. He blinked, unsure of what had just happened, and then she was standing in front of him again, holding out a piece of paper to him.

"I wrote down my number for you. The top one's my home phone and the bottom one's how you reach my cell. Thanks, again."

She might have been blushing, but she quickly forced herself to stop. She hadn't even thought this might be a trick... though it might be some sort of con, she didn't have time to care or worry.

She just had to get rid of this curse.

Kurama slowly reached forward, and took the paper from her. He stared down at it, and then swiftly stuffed it in his pocket, turning around and heading out the door.

"I'll call you and we'll set up a schedule."

He waved from behind, and then closed the door behind himself, leaving an unsure but hopeful Hizuru to wait for him to call her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for bearing with me! Sorry, again, for the late update. :'( I apologize and send you all types of 'I am sorry' candy- Mounds, Reeses, M&M's, Hershey Kisses, Crunch bars, Red Vines, etc. etc...**

******Review so I know what you're thinkin' kay? Pwease :3**

******CK :***


End file.
